WISH
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Jika kita meminta sesuatu untuk orang lain pada saat mengucapkan permohonan ulang tahun, apakah permintaan tersebut bisa dikabulkan? Jika yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaanmu, bisakah itu terjadi? (Super)Late Birthday fic for Levi Ackerman. Please pay attention to the Genre(s). Semi Canon (Tepatnya, saya nebak sendiri ending SnK), Reincarnation fic. LeviEren. Slight!ErwinArmin


"When there is love, there is life."

[Quote by Mahatma Gandhi]

.

.

**WISH**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**(Late) Birthday fic for Levi Ackerman**

.

.

_Jika kita meminta sesuatu untuk orang lain pada saat mengucapkan permohonan ulang tahun, apakah permintaan tersebut bisa dikabulkan?_

_Jika yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaanmu, bisakah itu terjadi?_

_._

_._

Kemerdekaan umat manusia dari bangsa titan membawa Survey Corps pada kemahsyurannya. Sang komandan ahli strategi memastikan namanya tercatat dalam sejarah umat manusia sejajar dengan panglima pemimpin tiga divisi; Darius Zacklay. Begitu pula prajurit terkuat umat manusia dan harapannya yang kini mendapatkan gelar kehormatan dari bangsa-bangsa.

Mereka dipastikan mendapat masa pensiun dini yang lama dan menyenangkan; mengingat beban kerja dan tanggung jawab mental mereka selama perang dengan ras titan begitu luar biasa.

Sang harapan kini bisa menikmati masa istirahatnya dengan tenang. Di sebuah rumah besar di pinggir bukit yang dekat dengan laut yang dia selalu impi-impikan semenjak dia masih hidup dalam kungkungan dinding-dinding tinggi. Menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan sang prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang kini melepas status kaptennya untuk bisa berada bersamanya selalu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunmu, Sir?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Levi sementara menghentikan aktivitasnya mengupas kulit apel dengan pisau buah di tangannya. Di atas piring kecil putih, sisa-sisa kulit apel merah bertumpuk sementara beberapa potong apel yang sebelumnya sudah ia kupas kini sudah berpindah tempat ke perut si rambut coklat yang melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

Mata hijau bertabrakan kembali dengan abu-abu kebiruan milik Levi. Eren Jeager tersenyum menunggu jawaban. Tangannya kembali mengambil potongan apel di piring lain lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya khidmat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Levi seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula, mengupas kulit apel dan memotong buah tersebut untuk kekasihnya yang jauh lebih muda.

"Ingin saja. Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Eren retorikal. Lalu dia tersenyum tipis dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Sir Levi..."

Rona merah di wajah rupawan yang sebelumnya pucat itu membuat Levi tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis yang langka untuk tidak terukir di wajahnya. Diletakannya pisau buahnya di atas piring lalu tangannya berlari mengacak helaian-helaian coklat Eren yang lembut seperti bulu kucing.

Merespon sentuhan Levi, Eren memejamkan mata; tampak menikmati selayaknya seekor kucing yang manis.

"Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh... itu saja..."

Mendengar jawaban sang kapten, remaja lima belas tahun itu tersenyum lemah. Levi jadi merasa bersalah sudah menjawab demikian.

"Mm... Aku akan berusaha supaya cepat sehat..."

Di luar jendela hujan salju memukul-mukul jendela. Levi beranjak dari kursi kayu yang didudukinya dan mendorong bahu Eren untuk rebah di atas ranjang empuk. Eren berusaha untuk tidak bergeming. Levi berdecak kesal.

"Istirahat, bocah... Jangan sampai aku harus memborgolmu di ranjang..."

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebal. Levi menghela nafas panjang. Patuh pada mantan kaptennya, Eren merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Levi menyelimutinya sambil mengangguk puas.

"Apa aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam?" tanya Eren sambil menahan ujung lengan kemeja putih Levi ketika pria itu akan beranjak keluar kamar.

Mendengar permintaan Eren, Levi mengerutkan dahi heran. Tapi akhirnya diturutinya juga permintaan kekasihnya yang manis itu. Levi menunduk dan mengecup dahi Eren lembut.

"Eeeeh..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa hanya di dahi?"

Sebelum Levi bangkit berdiri, Eren mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang mantan kapten dan menariknya mendekat. Levi memandang bibir pucat yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi dari bibirnya sendiri.

Eren menyadari arti tatapan sang kapten dan wajahnya memerah. Menyadari reaksi Eren, Levi tersenyum tipis lagi sebelum menaklukan bibir kekasihnya dalam satu pagutan mesra yang lembut dan lama. Eren memejamkan mata untuk menikmati setiap momen yang diberikan padanya kini.

Duduk di ranjang, Levi memegang pipi Eren. Diusapnya pipi kenyal yang kini sedikit tirus itu dengan ibu jarinya sendiri. Eren menahan kepala Levi sekalipun tautan bibir mereka sudah terlepas. Disentuhkannya kening mereka berdua.

"Apa lagi, bocah?"

"Tolong dipikirkan, hadiah apa yang anda inginkan untuk ulang tahun anda nanti..."

"Eren..."

"Sesuatu yang pasti bisa kuberikan ya. Jangan yang terlalu sulit, kapten..."

"Aku bukan kaptenmu lagi..."

"Hehehe... tidak apa kan. Sudah terbiasa memanggil seperti itu sih..."

Levi terdiam. Eren menunggu.

"Hm... akan kupikirkan dulu..." Levi mengelus pipi Eren sebelum mengecupnya sekali lagi. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Jangan sampai demam lagi..."

.

.

.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka di kota bawah tanah, Levi sudah tahu bahwa komandan pirang yang menyandang nama keluarga Smith adalah tipe pria pengacau suasana terhebat sepanjang masa.

Satu-satunya kewajiban Levi seusai pensiun dini yang dia terima tanpa banyak protes adalah mengawasi kondisi kesehatan Eren Jeager selaku satu-satunya titan shifter yang tersisa sampai akhir perang. Terkadang, kegaiatan melapor secara rutin bisa jadi menyebalkan.

Sangat menyebalkan.

Semua semakin mengkukuhkan pendapat Levi bahwa Erwin Smith adalah pria yang sangat tahu bukan hanya bagaimana menyusun strategi tapi juga bagaimana merusak suasana hatinya. Satu-satunya yang mungkin menyaingi komandan pirang ini adalah Hanji Zoe; rekan kerja palin berisik dan menyebalkan yang pernah dimiliki Levi sepanjang karirnya di kemiliteran.

"Kau harus bersiap untuk yang terburuk, Levi..."

"Diam kau, Erwin."

Mendengar respon pedas sahabatnya, Erwin Smith—komandan Survey Corps yang kini menjalani masa-masa damai dan membosankan dengan bekerja di balik meja—hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Niatnya memanfaatkan kesempatan mendengarkan laporan mengenai kondisi Eren untuk memberi Levi nasihat panjang tampaknya tidak akan mungkin bisa diterima baik oleh mantan bawahannya itu.

Armin Arlelt yang duduk di sampingnya untuk membantu menuliskan laporan hanya bisa menundukan kepala mendengar percakapan dua atasannya.

"Kau sudah dengar kata-kata Hanji, bukan?"

Mendelik jengkel, Levi membanting sekumpulan berkas yang sebelumnya sedang ia baca ke atas meja kerja Erwin. Armin hampir melompat dari bangku yang didudukinya karena kaget.

"Jangan mendikteku..."

"Sir Levi... tenang dulu. Maksud Sir Erwin..."

Armin tidak menyelsaikan kalimatnya karena kini tatapan dingin Levi sudah memaku manik birunya. Si pirang yang lebih muda hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

Menyadari ketakutan Armin, dari bawah meja, dengan tangannya yang masih utuh, Erwin mengenggam tangan kecil si pemuda. Seolah mengatakan 'jangan takut', tremor di tubuh Armin hasil tatapan menakutkan sang kapten mulai mereda.

"Aku tidak mendiktemu atau siapapun, Levi..." Erwin berujar sabar. Nada kebapakan dalam suaranya mengindikasi dia ingin Levi tenang dan mendengarkannya dulu. "...aku hanya ingin kau melihat kenyataan..."

_._

_Kenyataan itu apa?_

_Setitik air yang jatuh dari langit. Embun di pagi dingin. Matahari yang bersinar dan kembali tenggelam._

_Bagiku semua menjadi nyata karena aku menyaksikannya bersamamu._

_._

"Eren baik-baik saja... Selain demam yang rutin datang. Dia sehat... Aku bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

Armin terdiam mengawasi komandannya dan mantan kapten saling berpandang-pandangan. Mengenal dua pria ini dengan baik, Armin tahu sekali kini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki suasana.

Di bawah meja, pemuda bermarga Arlelt itu hanya bisa balas meremas tangan Erwin lembut; seolah mengingatkannya untuk tidak gegabah menghadapi mantan kapten dengan tempramen buruk.

"Aku setuju. Kau adalah sumber daya manusia terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Survey Corps..." Erwin membenarkan. Mata birunya bersirobok dengan manik abu-abuk Levi, menatap balik tanpa takut. "Tapi kau bukan Tuhan, Levi..."

.

.

.

Hanji Zoe adalah salah satu prajurit paling ceria, bahkan sejak masa-masa tersulit peperangan dulu. Tapi seulit apapun seorang Hanji Zoe untuk dihadapi, Eren tidak bisa bilang bahwa dia tidak menyukai wanita tersebut.

"Kau tampak sehat hari ini, Eren..." ujar Hanji sambil mempersiapkan tas kerjanya. Jaket coklat Survey Corps kini berganti menjadi jubah putih yang mengingatkan Eren pada pakaian kerja Grisha. Hanji mengambil tabung suntik dari kotak dan merakitnya cepat.

Eren meringis ketika ia merasakan cairan antiseptik dibubuhkan Hanji pada lipatan lengannya dengan bantuan kapas putih berbentuk bola-bola. Dingin menjalar di epidermis yang tersentuh kapas.

"Demamku sedang turun, Miss Hanji..." ujar Eren meresponi perkataan wanita berambut coklat tersebut dengan senyum tipis yang manis.

"Levi merawatmu dengan telaten ya..." Hanji berujar seraya tersenyum. Jarum suntik menembus kulit Eren. Bocah itu mengerenyitkan dahi ketika merasakan darahnya terhisap keluar melalui jarum saat Hanji menarik piston alat injeksi tersebut perlahan. Selembut apapun Hanji bergerak, rasa sakit itu tetap ada.

"Ya..." Eren tidak bisa tidak bersemu merah wajahnya ketika Hanji berkata demikian. Namun sesaat setelahnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi suram. "Miss..."

"Ya..."

"Tolong beri tahu aku satu hal saja..."

"Soal apa, Eren?"

Bocah itu menundukan kepala, menatap lipatan lengannya yang baru saja dipakaikan plester coklat oleh Hanji. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya sendiri tercekat ketika ia bertanya.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang aku punya...?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada bocah itu, kacamata busuk?" Levi bersidekap. Hanji menunda kepulangannya karena kini mantan rekan kerjanya itu menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut Hanji lebih sulit dari semua hal yang pernah ia coba pecahkan.

Dia sedikit tidak menyangka Levi akan menunggunya di depan pintu. Hanji kira pertemuan dengan dua ahli strategi pirang Survey Corps akan memakan lebih banyak waktu.

"...Kode etik dokter-pasien, Levi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa beritahu walau kau adalah temanku."

Mendengar jawaban Hanji, Levi memukulkan sisi samping kepalan tinjunya pada tembok. Kaget, Hanji merasa jantungnya nyaris copot. Dia tahu benar Levi galak dan pemarah. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika sudah berhubungan dengan Eren, sifat-sifat Levi itu akan menjadi seburuk ini.

Tapi Hanji tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang pertanyaanku, kacamata. Aku berhak tahu apa yang Eren tanyakan padamu dan apa jawabanmu."

Teras depan rumah Levi dan Eren terasa seperti gerbang neraka untuk Hanji. Dia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini. Dalam hati, sang ilmuwan mengutuki Erwin yang entah bagaimana hari ini menyelsaikan pertemuannya lebih cepat dari biasanya sampai Levi bisa mencegatnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Levi bisa menebak Eren dan dirinya baru saja terlibat percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan? Apa air muka Hanji sebegitu mudahnya dibaca?

"...Kau bukan kapten lagi, Levi. Berbeda dengan Erwin, aku tidak punya kewajiban menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu..." Hanji berujar tegas. Tidak ada ketakutan dalam nada suaranya. "Kau bukan orang yang harus kupatuhi..."

Saling berbalas pandangan, Hanji dan Levi terdiam. Wajah Levi menunjukan betapa ia tidak percaya Hanji bisa-bisanya merahasiakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Eren dari dirinya. Dia yang dipercaya mengurus Eren. Demi apapun!

"...Bahkan jika Mikasa yang bertanya pun, aku tetap tidak akan memberi tahu..." tambah Hanji lagi, menyebutkan nama saudari Eren yang kini sudah semakin sibuk di kemiliteran memegang posisi kapten menggantikan Levi.

"Cih."

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa kau tidak coba tanya pada Eren saja...?"

"Karena aku tahu dia tidak akan mau bilang apa-apa makanya aku bertanya padamu, kacamata sialan..."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hanji menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf, Levi. Aku tidak bisa membantumu..."

.

.

.

Ada malam di mana keduanya tidak terbakar gairah sama sekali. Ada saat-saat dimana mereka saling mengerti bahwa tautan jari dan pelukan yang diberikan pada satu sama lain menyimpan intensi polos; menginginkan afeksi murni tanpa perlu dikompori naluri mencari kepuasan duniawi.

Levi tidak pernah mengira ia akan sebegini menikmati kehangatan orang lain di sampingnya kala dia tertidur. Farlan dan Isabel, dua kawan karib yang sudah dianggapnya selayaknya keluarga sendiripun tidak pernah bisa memberikannya rasa senyaman yang ia alami bersama Eren.

Bersama bocah naif dan kekanak-kanakan itu, semua terasa begitu natural. Dia yang benci kontak fisik dengan entitas lain yang menurutnya kotor kini bisa dikuasai hasrat menyentuh dan memeluk; tidak melepaskan lagi. Sepenuhnya memiliki, menjaga ratunya berada dalam teritorialnya.

"Sir Levi belum tidur..."

"Belum. Kau sendiri harus tidur. Jangan sampai besok demammu kambuh lagi."

"A-aku tidak selemah itu..."

Eren merapat pada figur kaptennya yang lebih pendek. Levi lebih dari sekedar bersedia memberikan lengannya untuk bantalan kepala Eren. Tangan kekarnya melingkari yang lain merengkuh pinggang Eren, meraihnya mendekat.

Remaja enam belas tahun itu menghirup aroma dari kaptennya. Wangi sabun bercampur dengan harum lain yang menurutnya amat maskulin dan tak pernah membuat wajahnya memerah. Lalu dia menjauh sedikit untuk bisa memandang kontur wajah Levi yang menurutnya sempurna.

Sentuhan ringannya memancing reaksi Levi.

"Hm..."

"Sir..."

Levi membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Mendapati manik hijau kebiruan yang selalu memesonanya itu menatapnya, Levi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bocahnya. Eren memejamkan mata ketika bibir mantan kaptennya menghadiahkan kecupan lembut itu di celah di antara dua alis tebalnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." ujar Eren ketika Levi melepaskan dirinya dan menatapnya lagi.

"Mau kunyanyikan nina bobo?"

"Err... Kurasa tidak perlu. Maaf. Bukan maksudku merengek-rengek manja." Eren kembali merapat lebih dekat ke dada Levi.

Dia sungguh menikmati mendengar detak jantung mantan kaptennya. Menenangkan untuk pendengarannya.

"Tangan kapten dingin dan menyenangkan..." ujar Eren lagi. Dipejamkannya mata ketika dirasakannya tangan Levi yang semula berada di pinggangnya mengelus helai-helai rambut coklatnya.

"Hanya kau bocah titan yang berkata tanganku ini menyenangkan..."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Eren tertawa kecil. "...Aku senang hanya aku yang tahu fakta itu..."

"Masokis..."

"Sadis..."

Satu jitakan lembut—"Duh!"

"Tidur sana, bocah..."

.

.

.

Levi berlari dengan segera ke kamar Eren ketika dia mendengar suara jatuh. Dia merasa jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat Eren jatuh terduduk di atas karpet tebal.

"Eren!"

Erin meringis merasakan kepalanya terantuk sudut meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Likuid dingin mengalir dari pelipis ke dahinya.

Panik, Levi segera mengangkat tubuh Eren dan memindahkan bocah itu kembali ke ranjang. Dia dapat merasakan panas beresonasi dari tubuh Eren. Ini semakin buruk saja.

Levi menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada kening Eren.

Panas.

Seperti jika bocahnya itu baru saja melepaskan bentuk tubuh titannya, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Ini jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"Eren! Eren!"

Levi menepuk-nepuk pipi Eren. Dia berharap bocah itu setidaknya meresponnya, memberitahu apa yang ia rasakan sehingga Levi dapat menentukan tindakan terbaik untuk menangani Eren.

Percuma. Wajah Eren memerah parah seolah dia berendam dalam air panas terlalu lama. Butir-butir keringat sebesar biji jagung menitik dari dahi ke lehernya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah dan piyamanya melekat.

"Sialan!" Levi menyumpah. "Eren! Bangun!"

.

.

.

Levi menatap Hanji yang tengah bekerja dengan obat-obatannya. Untuk sekali ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa Hanji cakap dalam pekerjaannya sebagai peneliti. Kegilaannya pada Titan sekian tahun ini ternyata bisa juga membuahkan hasil.

Ketika ilmuwan berkacamata itu bergerak membereskan peralatan kerjanya—alat injeksi dan obat yang entah apa komposisinya, Levi tidak peduli selama itu bisa menyembuhkan Eren—mantan kapten Survey Corps itu bertanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Hanji baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika suara erangan pelan Eren terdengar. Atensi dua senior Eren tersebu tentu langsung teralihkan. Levi mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tangannya bertaut dengan tangan Eren yang memang sepertinya mencari-cari Levi.

"Sir..."

"Eren... Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Levi meremas pelan tangan Eren namun lekas mengendurkan pegangannya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Eren seperti menahan ngilu.

"...Aku... baik-baik saja..."

Pembohong.

Levi paling benci ketika Eren berpura-pura kuat di hadapannya. Dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama di depan Eren, menunjukan wajah kuat. Ketabahan yang memang selalu dipertontonkannya di hadapan dunia ketika ia harus kehilangan Farlan, Isabel, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Erd, dan semua rekannya yang lain. Tapi baginya itu cerita lain.

Karena Levi tahu kapasitasnya sendiri. Dan dia tahu kapasitas Eren.

Bagaimana mungkin anak itu berkata tidak apa-apa sementara wajahnya menunujukan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat? Terlebih karena Levi tahu Eren tidak akan menunjukan raut wajah berbeda jika rasa sakit itu masih bisa ditanggungnya.

Pintu kamar Eren terbuka cepat. Hanji nyaris jatuh terjengkang karena kaget.

Kapten baru Survey Corps—Mikasa Ackerman—datang bersama komandan dan wakilnya yang sama-sama berambut pirang.

"Eren!" Gadis itu menghambur ke sisi pembaringan Eren. Dengan sedikit kasar menarik tangan Eren yang ada di dalam genggaman Levi.

Untuk sekali ini mantan kapten itu diam. Dibiarkannya kerabatnya itu menyentuh pipi Eren. Dia tahu, mereka sama-sama khawatir dengan keadaan si bocah bermata hijau keemasan. Dan Mikasa berada lebih lama bersama Eren sebagai saudarinya.

Armin bergerak mendekat ke arah dua sahabatnya. Erwin melepaskan genggeman tangan pemuda pirang itu, membiarkan Arminnya ikut bersama-sama Mikasa berbincang dengan Eren. Mikasa menangis. Entah karena khawatir atau lega Eren masih bisa meresponnya.

Armin menepuk-nepuk kepala Mikasa. Ikut membantu Eren menenangkan gadis cantik itu.

Hanji menepuk pundak Levi. Dengan dagunya ia menunjuk arah pintu keluar.

Levi mengerti maksudnya.

Dengan tidak terlalu bersemangat, ketiga orang dewasa di rumah Levi itu menutup pintu kamar Eren. Mereka membiarkan Eren berada dalam pengawasan Mikasa dan Armin. Levi tidak banyak protes. Dia tahu bahwa dua sahabat Eren itu lebih dari sekadar bisa dipercaya.

Cahaya dari kamar Eren menghilang ketika pintu ditutup. Keremangan lorong rumah membuat Hanji bertambah tidak nyaman. Sugesti suasana yang suram sangat mempengaruhinya. Mungkin juga karena ia sadar berita yang dibawakannya bukan berita baik.

"Levi... Mengenai Eren..."

.

.

.

"Si..."

"Sir..."

"Sir Levi..."

Levi tersentak dari lamunannya. Wajah khawatir Eren ada tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Bocahnya itu tampak cukup sehat hari ini. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat sisa-sisa sakit kemarin dan dia bilang dia merasa sedikit mengigil akibat udara dingin di luar rumah—Levi mengutuki fakta kenapa salju mesti turun di waktu suram seperti ini. Selimut coklat tebal membungkus fitur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus.

"Ya?" tanya Levi mencoba mempertahankan air muka tenangnya. "Ada apa?"

Eren menggelengkan kepala. "Uum... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir melihat Sir Levi melamun..."

Levi menarik pergelangan tangan Eren. Persuasi tanpa kata mengindkasi bahwa mantan kapten itu ingin Eren duduk di pengkuannya.

Di atas karpet tebal dan hangat, Levi membiarkan Eren duduk di antara dua kakinya. Selimut tebal seolah belum cukup menghangatkan mereka ketika Levi memeluk bocahnya lagi. Membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka.

Di depan mata mereka, api di dalam tungku menjilat kayu bakar dengan liar. Levi dapat melihat pendar bara api terpantul di mata Eren.

Pilu menyayat hatinya jika ia mengingat bagaimana dulu mata itu begitu penuh semangat. Kini dua bola mata favoritnya begitu sendu.

"Sebentar lagi tanggal 25 Desember..." ujar Eren.

Levi mengecup pelipis Eren. "Hm..."

"Sir..."

"Apa?"

"Anda tidak menanggapi serius soal yang waktu itu aku tanyakan? Soal kado yang anda inginkan?"

_Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh_—itu jawaban jujur Levi. Tapi tidak dikatakannya karena dia tahu bahwa jawaban itu akan sangat membebani Eren.

"Belum."

"Kenapa Sir Levi begitu tidak peduli pada diri sendiri?" Bibir pucat Eren mengerucut karena kesal.

Levi bukan seorang romantis. Dia tidak punya banyak kata-kata cinta dalam kamusnya. Dia juga bukan seseorang yang bisa merayu dengan bujukan manis. Mempercantik kata-kata bukan keahliannya. Karena itu ketika ia berkata—

"Karena berada bersamamu, sudah membuatku merasa memiliki segalanya..."

—itu benar-benar keluar dari hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, Levi... Efek samping kemampuan titan shifter bukan hal yang bisa dicegah oleh kita." Hanji melepas kacamatanya, tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata.

"Berapa lama lagi yang waktu yang kumiliki bersamanya, Hanji...?"

"...aku tidak tahu... Organ tubuh Eren mulai rusak perlahan-lahan. Kuprediksi tidak sampai awal tahun baru... mungkin."

Levi terdiam. Hanji menatap Erwin dengan indikasi minta pertolongan.

Levi adalah pria suram; dia hanya bersemangat ketika berada di sisi Eren. Dan Hanji merasa lelah membicarakan topik suram mengenai sang mantan harapan umat manusia. Dia butuh Erwin untuk menjadi penengah antara dirinya dan Levi.

"Kau mungkin tidak punya banyak waktu bersamanya, Levi..." ujar Erwin jujur. Hanji menundukan kepala. "Tapi ada satu hal yang masih bisa kau lakukan untuknya..."

Kali ini Levi memberikan Erwin perhatiannya sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Eren?"

"...Membahagiakannya."

.

.

.

Eren tengah duduk sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal ketika Levi mendatanginya dengan terburu-buru. Ia kaget, jujur saja. Tampaknya dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya yang suram.

Memikirkan akan seperti apa Levi jika nanti mereka benar-benar berpisah. Apakah Levi akan menemukan pengganti dirinya? Akankah Levi melupakannya? Semua pemikiran itu membuat Eren takut.

Eren seringkali dijuluki bocah. Bahkan banyak yang setuju bahwa panggilan bocah dan nama Eren sangat pas bersanding menjadi satu frasa tersendiri dalam daftar kosa kata orang yang mengenalnya. Tapi dia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti bahwa waktunya tidak lagi banyak.

"Eren!"

"Si-Sir?"

Mata Eren melebar ketika melihat Levi muncul di ambang pintu ruang tengah kediaman mereka berdua. Rambut acak-acakan. Mantelnya belum dilepaskan. Eren bahkan dapat melihat kecap basah butir salju di mantel berwarna gelap itu.

Levi berlari memeluknya.

"Sir? A-anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan untuk ulang tahunku, Eren..."

Eren menatap Levi bingung. "Ya? Apa yang anda inginkan?"

Levi melepaskan pelukannya lalu meremas tangan Eren. Mata abu-abunya menatap tegas hijau kebiruan yang kini tampak semakin indah ketika merefleksikan cahaya api tungku pemanas.

Si pria berambut hitam mendekat, menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka. Berbisik di depan bibir kekasihnya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—"Menikahlah denganku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren memandangi cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Levi menautkan jari-jari mereka. Tangan berlari mengusap kepala Eren dalam pelukannya. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu bersandar di dadanya.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Levi. Siang tadi dengan disaksikan beberapa teman terdekat, Levi resmi menyematkan nama keluarganya pada Eren, menjadikan pemuda itu bagian dari keluarganya.

"Kau bahagia, Eren?"

"Sangat, Sir... Terima kasih."

"Syukurlah... Dan jangan panggil Sir. Kau sudah bukan bawahanku di militer lagi."

"Uum. Baiklah. Levi..."—wajah Eren memerah ketika mengucapkannya.

Keduanya berpelukan erat.

Eren bergumam pelan. Tangannya yang menggengam balik tangan Levi terasa dingin hari ini. Panas tubuhnya sudah turun. Kini bahkan Levi mesti memeluknya erat-erat karena tubuh Eren begitu dingin.

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah. Langit bersih sekali..."

"Mmm..."

"Levi... Boleh aku minta sesuatu...?"

Mantan kapten sekaligus prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu menatap Eren dengan ekspresi yang membuat Eren tahu, kapten itu mendengarkan permintaanya.

"Tolong..."

.

.

.

Di seluruh negri, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak terselimuti salju putih adalah pantai. Laut yang dekat dengan bukit dimana rumah kediaman Eren dan Levi berada adalah pantai yang masih amat murni. Belum banyak orang yang mendatangi pantai yang baru ditemukan setelah manusia berhasil mendapatkan kemerdekaannya untuk hidup di luar dinding-dinding tinggi, lepas dari perburuan para titan.

Levi merasakan sepatu tebalnya tidak begitu mantap menapaki permukaan berpasir. Di depannya, laut terbentang luas. Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya. Eren dalam gendongannya memejamkan mata, tertidur.

Usai menurunkan Eren dari kuda, Levi tidak membiarkan Eren berjalan sendiri. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus Eren dalam pelukan.

"Eren..." Levi berbisik dekat dengan telinganya. "Bangun..."

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Eren memintanya membawa pemuda itu ke pantai. Dia hanya tahu Eren amat menyukai tempat ini. Dan kini Eren ingi melihat laut sekali lagi, Levi tidak bisa menolak. Sekalipun musim dingin masih panjang dan angin laut membuat dirinya sendiri menggigil kedinginan, Levi tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk permintaan Eren.

Kelopak mata Eren bergerak-gerak pelan. Ketika terbuka sepenuhnya, ia tersenyum pada Levi.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku, Levi."

"Hm... Bukan masalah besar. Aku tahu kau selalu menyukai laut..."

Eren tertawa kecil sebelum melirik ke arah laut lewat sudut matanya.

Lautan yang biru, lautan yang tenang. Lautan yang selalu ia impikan semenjak ia masih hidup di balik kungkungan tembok tinggi.

"Aku suka laut..." ujar Eren. "Laut mengingatkanku pada Levi..."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa, Eren?"

Eren tertawa lagi. "Benar kok. Laut itu seperti Levi..."

Eren menatap laut. Matahari mulai bergerak seolah akan tenggelam. Di musim dingin, malam lebih cepat tiba dan siang begitu cepat berlalu.

"Laut itu... misterius. Gelap dan kedalamannya menyimpan hal-hal yang membuatku penasaran. Tapi selain itu, menurutku... Laut adalah perlambang kebebasan. Laut itu... Seolah tidak ada garis batasnya,"—Eren tersenyum lagi. Menatap Levi, dia menambahkan, "Seperti anda..."

.

.

.

Levi lupa sudah berapa lama dia menahan dingin. Duduk di pasir berwarna gading, memeluk Eren yang tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal, menjaga bocah kesayangannya dari bekunya angin musim dingin yang berhembus di daerah pantai.

Levi tidak banyak bicara. Ia memilih mendengarkan. Eren bercerita dengan bebas seolah dia masih anak kecil yang jujur dan polos. Diceritakannya pada Levi betapa dulu ia senang menunggui Survey Corps di gerbang Shiganshina untuk melihat Levi dan pasukannya. Betapa gagah menurutnya kaptennya yang bisa kembali dari medan pertarungan dengan titan tanpa luka ataupun cedera.

Dan betapa senangnya dia ketika tahu Levi memilik perasaan lebih padanya.

"Anda tidak akan tahu... betapa senangnya aku ketika anda memintaku menikahi anda..." Eren menutup ceritanya. Ia mengangkat jemarinya yang berhias cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkari jari manis tangan kiri Levi.

Levi mengecup pelipis Eren. "Mungkin sama senangnya denganku ketika kau menjawab 'iya'."

Keduanya mendenguskan tawa kecil bersamaan.

"Aku mulai mengantuk..." ujar Eren. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidur sebentar ya..."

"Ya... Tidurlah, Eren..." Levi mengelus rambutnya. Pelukannya mengetat.

_._

_._

_Ada kekuatan untuk mempertahankan._

_Tapi hanya orang yang kuat yang tahu..._

_Kapan waktu untuk ikhlas melepaskan._

_._

_._

Nafas terakhirnya berhembus di dekat pipi Levi.

Dan pria itu hanya terdiam. Mengelus rambut kekasih hatinya yang kini telah tidur dalam damai.

Dia pergi dengan senyuman. Levi tidak perlu menyesali apapun. Dia telah melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk menghargai saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Eren.

Tapi Levi tidak sekuat itu.

Biarlah untuk sekali ini gelar 'terkuat' yang selalu disandangnya ia lepaskan.

Dipeluknya Eren erat-erat. Diciuminya sekujur wajah sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum seperti malaikat. Kelopak matanya yang seperti bulan sabit, pipinya yang dingin, ujung hidungnya yang mancung, sampai ke bibirnya yang perlahan membiru seolah membeku.

Levi beranjak berdiri masih dengan Eren dalam gendongannya.

Dia mendekat ke arah laut. Berjalan lambat.

Dari tinggi air yang hanya semata kaki, kini pinggang Levi sudah ikut terbenam di air dingin yang membuatnya menggigil hebat. Permukaan air menyentuh ujung selimut yang membungkus Eren dalam gendongannya.

Levi mengetatkan pelukannya.

Dan keduanya terbenam ke dalam air semakin dalam.

_._

_._

_Kamu adalah hidupku._

_Tanpa kamu. Aku tidak benar-benar bernyawa._

_Karenanya aku meminta..._

_Agar tak perlu terpisah denganmu._

_Sampai kehidupan berikutnya._

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

25 Desember 2014.

Eren Jeager, 16 tahun. Siswa SMA Garrison mengetatkan syal hijaunya. Dia meniup tangannya yang terasa sakit dan mati rasa akibat dinginnya salju yang turun menyelimuti Shiganshina. Kota besar yang hebat itu kini penuh dengan pejalan kaki berlalu lalang.

Natal sudah nyaris tiba. Semua toko dipenuhi pengunjung yang entah ingin memasak bersama keluarga, mendekor rumah dengan pernak-pernik berbau Santa, ataupun membeli kado bagi kekasih tercinta.

Liburan sudah tiba sejak kemarin. Tapi Eren selaku salah satu atlet basket andalan sekolah, baru saja pulang berlatih hari ini. Padahal siswa-siswi lain pasti sedang bersantai di rumah tanpa keharusan berurusan dengan sekolah di libur natal.

Coach Rico Bresenzka benar-benar menyebalkan kadang.

Eren menatap jalanan yang penuh dekorasi Natal. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik. Selain fakta Grisha dan Carla hari ini menyiapkan pesta spesial menyambut kedatangan sepupu Mikasa yang katanya adalah salah satu junior Grisha yang paling kompeten di rumah sakit, dia tidak merasa Natal itu menarik.

Tapi di sudut hatinya, dia tahu hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Eren tidak tahu apa yang menjadikannya berpikir demikian. Tapi dia tahu bahwa... ada sesuatu yang mestinya ia rayakan di tanggal yang bertepatan dengan natal ini.

Sibuk berpikir, Eren tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

"Ma-maaf!" Eren berujar seraya menunduk. Membantu memungut buku tebal yang dijatuhkan pria itu. Neurologi—buku sulit yang hanya akan dibaca oleh orang seperti Grisha, Eren menebak pria di depannya ini adalah seorang dokter.

"Cih. Lain kali hati-hati, bocah..."

Eren merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Spontan ia mendongak, menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

Rambut hitam legam, mata setajam elang dengan iris abu kebiruan. Wajah yang seringkali datang dalam potongan mimpi-mimpi Eren.

Mata orang itu melebar seperti halnya Eren ketika mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap.

Eren merasakan air matanya terbit.

"Ka-kapten..."—dia tidak tahu darimana panggilan itu berasal. Diucapkannya secara alami, seolah dia memang sudah tahu siapa pria itu.

Lebih dulu pria itu menariknya dalam pelukan. Eren refleks balas memeluknya sama eratnya. Mereka tidak mengindahkan pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Eren bahkan bisa menulikan telinganya terhadap bisik-bisik para pejalan kaki berjenis kelamin wanita.

"Akhirnya kau kembali padaku, bocah..."—ia berbisik di telinga Eren. "Permintaanku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi ternyata terkabul ya..."

Pelukan itu amat ketat. Tapi Eren tidak membencinya.

"Aku pulang... Levi..."

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Note:

Iya, fin. Beneran udah fin. Abis sampe sini.

Oke. Ini harusnya buat ultahnya Levi. Tapi... terlambat. Dan entah ya... Saya tadinya mau buat fluff unyu, tapi moodnya ga ada. Jadi aja Hurt Comfort gini.

Semoga bisa dinikmati.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. (terutama yang setia membaca dan review fic OS saya yang bulan Desember kemarin bertebaran. Maaf ga dibales. Internet saya bapuk. Ga sabaran saya ngerefresh PM).

Selamat tahun baru

-Yuki-


End file.
